


Manip/Gifset - "War changes people." | "Everyone knows that."

by CescaLR



Category: Slaughterhouse Rulez (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1900s, Alternate Universe - Ambiguous Time Period, Alternate Universe - English Gangs, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - World War I, Alternate Universe - World War II, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gifset, Graphic Format: GIF, I tried tho, M/M, Manip, Slash, anyway, look ok finding cohesive clips was..... h a r d, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 00:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17611853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CescaLR/pseuds/CescaLR
Summary: "They got a name for it, don' they?""Shellshock."





	Manip/Gifset - "War changes people." | "Everyone knows that."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried?
> 
> \---------------

 

 

>  
> 
> "Well, this is a surprise. What brought you here, Donald?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Found out you were back."
> 
> "And?"
> 
> "Can' I jus' want t' see my last remaining schoolmate, Willoughby?"
> 
> "Smudger is still here. And all the girls are around - no bombs hit here, in the countryside."
> 
> "Not the point. Fuckin' lucky, anyway, tho'; Mum 'ad t' move."
> 
> "The benefit of wealth, I suppose."
> 
> "Fuckin' right y'rich bastard."
> 
> _"Donald."_
> 
> "Fine! I jus'...
> 
> _"I 'eard you lost your whole contingent, in the trenches."_
> 
> _**"That happens in war, Ducky."**  _
> 
> "' **Course** it fuckin' happens in war, I'm jus' sayin' I 'eard. _Happened to me too, y'wanker."_
> 
> "That sounds like a lot more anger than I remember you having."
> 
> "Well, war changes people."
> 
> "Everyone knows that."
> 
> "Of fucking 'course everyone knows that, Willoughby - got a name an' all for it, don'they?
> 
> _**"Shellshock."**  _
> 
> "Regardless, I didn' kno' y'were back in England already."
> 
> "Could say the same about you, you know."
> 
> "I sent a fuckin' letter, s'not my fault it didn't get to y'."
> 
> "I see. When?"
> 
> "When I fuckin' got back, y'twat. When else?"
> 
> "Hmm. Odd, we always get our mail."
> 
> "... Righ'. Well, never'min' tha' then."
> 
> "Indeed."
> 
> "How've you been, since y'got back?"
> 
> "The Doctor says I've got shellshock, but I've not had an 'episode'
> 
> _"- unlike Smudger."_
> 
> "Though' Max was bedridden."
> 
> **"He was."**
> 
> "Oh. Mum says we've all prob'ly got shellshock."
> 
> "She would. It's her _job,_ Ducky."
> 
> "She's never been wrong, tho', 'as she?"
> 
> _"...No._
> 
> **_"I suppose not."_ **
> 
> * * *
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> "What were your trenches like, Willoughby?" 
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> "Like any other, I'd say."
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> _"Fuckin' unlucky there, then."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
>
>> _**"... Indeed."** _
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Where did you learn that?"

**"France."**

 

 

 "Oh. I see."

 "Told t' stay garrisoned in a village for a bit there. 'Course, we 'ad to go back "out eventually."

 "Of course."

 "Somethin' I jus' noticed - why the fuck you dressin' like a poor idiot instead o'a rich bastard?"

 "I could ask you a similar question - I'd assumed it was your finery the first time we spoke since the war, because it was Sunday

"- but you've dressed the same most days."

 " _Touche_. Well... we came into some money."

"Well. We lost most of ours, thanks to the war."

"Funny that, innit? _'Ow things work out."_

 "...Yes. 

**_"Funny."_  **

* * *

"Going home, then?"

"Willoughby."

"Didn't think you could get away without saying  _goodbye,_ now, did you Ducky?"

"Somethin' came up. I'd'ah said s'mthn' if I'd 'ad forewarnin', y'know tha'."

"What came up?"

"Oh, y'know.  ** _Buisness problems._** Ma' Step-Dad found there was an - i _ssue._ Nothin'  _that bad,_ mind y'. Jus' s'methin' I have to look at, in person, y'know?"

" _I see._ Well. Have **fun** back in Manchester."

_"I would, but ma' job's not **that** exciting." _

* * *

 

 

 

"You shouldn' be 'ere." 

"Considering how often you show up where _I_ live out of the blue, I'd have thought I'd get a warmer welcome." 

" _ **Y'really need to leave**_ , Willoughby." 

"... What's going on, Ducky?" 

_"Y'don' wan't kno'."_

  "Donald. Tell me." 

" **... Fine**. But y' _got't'swear_ y'aren' goin't'tell no-one." 

_"I swear it."_

**"When we were a' war, Dad died.**

_**"Mum... remarried."** _

* * *

 

"Blasted fucking  _thing."_

_"Come on, patch me through."_

"This is the operator speaking. Who is it you wish to talk to?"

" _Thank the lord._ It's - ah, 'surname Wallace, givenname Donald. In Manchester.'"

"One moment please."

**("** _**Fuck, I don't have a moment.")** _

"What was that, Mr...?"

"Nothing. - Hhowever, I am Second Lieutenant Blake."

"Oh, my apologies."

"It's - nothing, just, _how long will it take to patch me through_? **_this is urgent."_**

"I'm sorry, just a few more minutes now."

**_"Don't bother."_ **

* * *

"It would be nice if communication was faster, wouldn't it?"

"Y'knew it was a trap, then?"

"Ambush. I keep my ear to the ground, so to speak. You should try it, sometime - after all, _you're_ the one in a gang, out of the two of us."

"... Y'realise even jus' talkin' to me makes y' adjacent? They'll treat y' like you're a part o' all this shit, even tho' y'aren'."

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Oh. Alrigh', then."

"And, uh..."

_"Thanks for comin'. Even if y' showed up too late t' actually help."_

( ** _"Ducky.")_**

**_("I kno', I kno.")_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ehrm..... what do you think?


End file.
